Little Sister
by Meagana
Summary: Angela's genius New Underage New Assistant turns out to be Brennan's baby sister. Starts in Season four After the Finger in the Nest.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Bones. Or Lie to me. In Between the Finger in the Nest and The Perfect Pieces in the Purple Pond, Assume there was a week between them.**

 **Mimi is played by Cindi Williams of Laverne & Shirley fame. I know she's about 10 years too young to play Mimi. Mimi just has really good genes and looks good for her age. My OC Penelope Ruth Bailey looks like a miniature Bones with a Pageboy cut, purple rectangle glasses, and always wearing purple suits, and Purple Converse High tops. And pretend Bones discovered during the Women and Limbo that her mother had given birth less than a year ago. And her father told her during their reunion that the baby was stillborn. **

15 year old Penelope Ruth Bailey had been in foster system since she was ten. Her first year was pretty Horrible but then she was placed with Mimi, and Mimi was awesome. Mimi was just like having a loving Mom again, even if she did believed in spanking as loving discipline and the Mom who raised her for the first ten years of her life didn't believe in any spanking. She had degrees in computer forensics, forensic art, psychology, and a stint as an intern at the Lightman group. She was now going to be working at the Jeffersonian under Angela Montenegro. That's if she was hired.

"Here's my Resume Ms. Montenegro." She sat like a lady like Mimi taught her.

"Purple?" She asked the resume paper was a light lavender color, and a high rag count.

"Purple is my signature color." Angela looked at her outfit she was wearing a Purple pinstriped suit, purple converse High-tops, and a light purple linen blouse, her Dark brown hair was in a page boy cut, and her inquisitive sparkling familiar blue eyes were behind Purple rectangular glasses.

Angela smiled. "I can see that, I see you interned at the Lightman group? The Deception Detection people?'

"Yes, well all emotions really, I'm what Dr. Lightman calls a natural, I can tell emotions easily without training, highly educated naturals are rare enough that he wanted to study me, it helped me out because it allowed me to get my psych credits and lightened my class load, it also trained me in a skill, that is useful in real life."

"And went to school here at American University."

"Yes, they were two bachelors masters combined programs you get both in five years, in Computer Forensics and Forensics Art, and I also have a Bachelor's in Psychology."

"Are you going to get a master's in psychology?"

"Eventually yes, getting it sooner rather than later depends on whether I get this job. I have a standing offer from the Lightman group, it's not my chosen career, being a forensic artist is, but It is work, for which I have a degree, in this area, Because I'm in foster care I can't leave the area and My mother left me more than enough money to pursue more education in Psychology, Even I wanted two or three more degrees."

"I'm going to show you how to work my Angelator and then I'm going to give you a skull for bone storage, and you're going to reconstruct it for me."

"No Problem….Ms. Montenegro…."

"Angela please….."

"Bailey please, I got stuck with Penelope Ruth, which isn't as bad as Pookie Noodlin but its bad enough to go by my last name."

"Looks like you've done some digging…." After she schools her features away from shock.

"I did it almost everyone in the lab, your shrink, interns, and FBI Guy too."

"You have the files with you."

"Yeah." the girl hands digs into her light purple bag, and pulls out lavender colored manila file folders, she hands them over. After being taught how to use the machine Bailey passed her test with flying colors the truth was of five applicants she was the only one remotely qualified.

"Cam, of the five applicants she was the only one with the necessary qualifications and skills she's actually over qualified but because of her age, it's difficult for her to get jobs, She's a sweet kid, and she's is foster system I don't want to make it difficult for her to get a job. She's also an expert hacker, she assembled files on all our personnel."

"She actually tipped her hand?"

"I think she was trying to impress me, she knows the job entails research."

"You can hire her Angela, once the background check comes through, no need for a hard sell, we just need those documents filled out from her legal guardian and a copy of either her social security card or birth certificate."

"You think she even has her birth certificate?"

"Her Social Worker would have a copy." Cam said. "And if she doesn't have that she'll have her Social Security card because she intends to find employment which is what is really needed."

Meanwhile at Mimi's Bakery, Bailey entered and said hello to the counter help. Natalie Hall. A college sophomore, who was worked at the bakery for extra cash, because it was close to American University.

"Hey, Nat…Mimi around?" She asked of her Guardian Miranda "Mimi" Callahan, Mimi was tough she was a in the army as a Clerk/Typist until she got pregnant in early 1974, and discharged she still worked as a civilian in a VA hospital though. She was assigned to Saigon for most of that. She was married for 15 from 1971 to 1986, before he died in 1986 on a mission in Honduras. They had one Biological child, Danny who was serving in the army as a Staff sergeant.

"She's in the back…How'd it go?"

"They're going to do a background check."

Angela looked at the screen, this kid has had it pretty rough, first her mother was killed in front of her, then she was shot twice, she had to recover, testify, then she had a rough two separate foster homes, both were physically abusive, one was sexually abusive to another girl her age, but they could never prove if they were to her as well, the physical evidence was inconclusive and she denied it. But the abuser mysteriously died before he could be tried. He was practically gutted, and his member was well dismembered, while he was alive, he was stabbed in the same place, as the deputy director and burned alive. Wow, then she found Miranda Callahan and she's been with her since, her adoption by Elizabeth Bailey was both legal and illegal, there was a first dummy birth certificate with doctored papers that was illegal, and a second private adoption to Elizabeth Bailey with Ruth and Max Keenan that was 100% legal, and her birth parents are suspected criminals Max and Ruth Keenan. Oh My God. She really needs to show this evidence to Brennan, but she needs to Cam first or Booth. She call Booth.

"Alright, Angela, I'm here. Why am I here?" Booth came in followed minutes later by Cam. She handed them each an identical folder.

"I was backgrounding the candidate for my new assistant Booth and I found some things….' She handed him the print out and he read, and read, and read.

"She's still in foster care?"

"She's only 15, she was probably born just a few months before, Bren's mom died….Liz Bailey, probably treated her on the sly and then adopted her and doctored the paperwork."

"Probably, this is Low Level, it was never bumped up, or she would have been in danger when the deputy director was taking shots at Russ and Bones."

"And she never was. I don't think anyone besides the Major Crimes Unit of the DC Police Department knows anything about this the connection or the Liz Bailey's murder, and I don't think anybody but DC Sex Crimes knew about the Pedophile's Murder…..." Angela said.

"We need that evidence. I'm going to call this Detective, Detective Capp in Major Crimes for the Evidence and Detective Morris in Sex Crimes…." After calling he was even more convinced this was truth, but the evidence was being delivered to the lab, Capp had no use for it, Detective Morris was pretty helpful too. Now they just needed a blood draw on Bailey. The background check was mostly complete Angela called Bailey and had her come in with her guardian and her paperwork, that afternoon.

"Hello, Ms. Montenegro there is paperwork you want me to fill out."

"Well, yes and you have the job either way but I'd like you to submit to DNA test blood, hair or cheek swab."

"Why?"

"during the background check we discovered that your biological parents were Max and Ruth Keenan, it's little known but Dr. Brennan's parent's real names are Max and Ruth Keenan, She hasn't agreed to submit her DNA yet, but we'd like to compare your DNA to hers."

"I understand and I agree, any chance I have to find out about my past I'll take it."

Mimi was a little more cautious. "Wait a second, if this Brennan person comes up as her sister, will she take care of her. I'd rather her not know if this woman is just going to break her heart."

"Brennan's a very compassionate woman." Angela said. "She highly intelligent and sees things rationally, but she's very kind and has a very big heart, her experience in foster care was much colder than Bailey's, she never found a safe haven, and aged out of the system she would not want her sister or anyone to go through similar experience if she could help it. She's a registered foster parent, but as she's blood relative she would only have to claim that status."

"You'd think she'd do that."

"I think she'd want to, and she'd fight with herself over it, because she's scared of the parent she'd be ultimately yes she would."

'Then I consent to her getting the test." Mimi said.

Cam comes over "All right Ms. Bailey which method do you prefer?"

"Any is fine with me, I'm not afraid of needles, and I'm told my various Phlebotomists I have excellent veins, I'm very well hydrated to the cheek swab won't be a problem, and I don't dye my hair so hair follicle comparison won't either."

"You're very well informed." Cam said. "And while hair die does make it slightly difficult for anyone with any real skill it isn't much of a challenge."

"We have Dr. Brennan's DNA on file, I can do with analysis without taking a sample from her. I think I'll take all three from you, so it will be harder to refute the findings."

Bailey nodded, they took all three and she soon compared it to the reference sample of Dr. Brennan it would take a while to compare. Bailey was taken to get her security badge, and lab coat, and shown to her locker.

Booth got a Phone call they had a case. As usual it was rather strange case. A man, well a boy he was 14 at the time of death had been smoked like beef jerky.

"Smoking takes a long time, it's probably 2 to 3 years to sustain this type of desiccation maybe more." Bailey said. As she and Angela were taking pictures, Dr. Saroyan, Dr. Brennan is unhappy because she has no Intern this week.

"Who is this? Is this my new Intern?"

"She's my new assistant Sweetie, Penelope Bailey, Bailey this is Dr. Brennan."

"Pleased to meet you, Dr. Brennan."

"You as well, you are quite correct about the time it would take to arrive at this level of desiccation, I am also sorry to say that the deceased it not an adult, it is a child, approximately 14 years old age, a male, of three quarters Caucasian and one quarter Asian descent, he was approximately 167.67 Centimeters, and 52 Kilograms when he was alive."

"5'6 and just under 115 pound." Bailey said.

"Yes."

They continued to work. Bailey helped with the reconstruction. The boy was ID'd as Kwon Gareth, a 14 year old high school student of St. Anthony's in Alexandria, his parents were Dr. Michael Gareth and Dr. Lisa Richmond-Gareth, both professors at Georgetown. Dr. Richmond-Gareth's Mother was a first generation Korean American adopted by white parents after the war and her father was Caucasian, they grew up sweethearts, Kwon was the name of her Biological grandfather who died saving her mother's life and so she could get out of Korea. Kwon had been killed when he stumbled on the secrets of the boys' gym coach, but he knew too much and wasn't his type, racism both saved him from rape, and doomed him to an early death and entombment in the school's smokestack. After the case was over, Brennan and Bailey were sitting on the table on the second floor of the lab, Brennan drinking coffee, Bailey drinking hot chocolate out of a purple Snoopy Mug, with sayings like Be cool, be Loved, Be Unique, Be Silly, Be loyal. Brennan wondered where she got both. They had finished their early in the morning, so they everything paperwork was wrapped up by 11:30, so unless another case came in, or some ancient bones for her to examine there really was nothing to do. she could go to modular bone storage for a set of remains to identity but with no intern to help her she just didn't feel like it, and despite Ms. Bailey's advanced knowledge of the skeletal structure she would expect nothing less being raised by the east coast's most respected Orthopedic surgeon for the first ten years of her life, she was not a forensic anthropologist or a forensic anthropology intern, she was a forensic artist, and even though she and everyone else was impressed with her skills, and depth of knowledge didn't change that fact. She was very young and still in foster care but while She Brennan had floundered in foster care, Bailey had found a safe haven. But there was some reason why she has not been adopted, and it must terrify her that she can be taken away from the woman who has raised and taken care of her for the past four years. Four years was a really good stretch for a foster home, Brennan knew, but she also knew that the fear she would be taken away was still there, that even though she was comfortable and found a home it could and would be snatched away. She wished there could be something she could say to reassure this girl, but she knew there wasn't their experiences were completely different and anything she had to say would most likely scare her. She would know the statistics she would know the reality and facts, she wouldn't lie to herself. She'd know she couldn't afford to. Cam, Angela and Booth approached them.

"Dr. Brennan we need to discuss some findings with you." Cam said.

"I thought the case was closed.

"It's a different case, Bones it's related to your parents' case. Several months before she died she gave birth…."

"My father said the baby was stillborn."

"He arranged an illegal adoption on July 30th, 1993. She was adopted by Dr. Elizabeth Bailey, whose father Gordon "Gordo" Bailey was an old acquaintance of your father's in the 1960s.

"Bailey, Ms. Penelope Bailey."

"Bailey or Pen, whichever. They DNA tested us, Which I'm sure they'll tell us the results of right now."

"It was conclusive, 99.79% Penelope Ruth Bailey are either the Mother, sister or daughter of Temperance Brennan."

"Well as Dino once said 'Ain't that a kick in the head."

"A Kick in the head would most likely cause a Medium to severe Concussion." Brennan said.

"It's a song Dr. Brennan one of my favorites, I wasn't speaking literally. It was my way of saying what a surprising bit of news."

Dr. Brennan nodded. "Yes, it is."

"You Listen to Dean Martin?" Booth asked.

"I listen to pretty much everything but rap, and Chinese Opera, but there are certain genres I gravitate toward. Jazz, Blues, country, rock, the rat pack, big band are among my favorites, and some of them you get to mix and match."

"You consented to this test?"

"My guardian Miranda Callahan consented but I did as well, I wanted to know if I had any more family out there family that might be there for me if anything happened to Mimi or possibly get me out of the system altogether. I love Mimi so much she's been so good to me, so much better than I could hope after the hell that was my first year in the system, I haven't given Social Services a reason, and neither has Mimi, but a medical condition, an accident, an attack, it wouldn't take much prompting for social services to stick their collective noses into our lives you know that, they pay very little attention when you need it until the second you need them to mind their own business…and then they drown you in red tape and bureaucracy."

"As a whole I'd have to agree, but Social Workers are overworked and underpaid, and they do very good work, the rules are there to protect their charges, and more than once those rules saved me from a very bad situation."

"I suppose you're right, but My parents signed away their legal rights, My mother is dead, but because My father is a criminal on the run the state used that as a way to block my adoption from Mimi, I'm stuck in foster care for another three years."

"Or a Biological relative steps forward." Brennan said.

"I've been reading up on your….our parents. I don't want to live with Max and I don't think he's going to step forward anyway."

"No, and I think it's better for you that he doesn't. I was thinking of myself. Our brother has two small girls, and one has Cystic Fibrosis, he can't care for you, nor is moving to North Carolina optimal for your current career path, However I have a guest room, my taking custody is best you can still see Ms. Callahan I won't take her away from you I wouldn't do that but If I gain custody, social Services can't ever take you away from me. I am blood relative, and after they're sure we're settled somewhere between two and four months they'll be no more visits from social workers, you'll be free from Social Services forever."

"Are you going to do that? It might look like nepotism is I was employed by the lab?"

"You applied and were hired before we did the test." Dr. Saroyan

"And you were the only applicant who managed to come anywhere close to using the angelator to get the results we needed yours was almost identical to my reconstruction, allowances can be made for both experience and not knowing the equipment well, you also have the second degree in computer forensics which none of the other applicants have, and a better understanding of the basic architecture of the skull and skeletal structure of the human body none of the other applicants had that at all that's a very important part of what we do here."

"I agree." Brennan said.

"So how do we get the custody changed?" Bailey asked.

"We take this evidence to your caseworker." Mimi said.

"We have to call Jonah?" She didn't like Jonah. The feeling was mutual. She missed her old Social Worker Mrs. White, She hated that she got breast cancer, and then retired. Even if she did see the logic she was 67 when she was diagnosed. And it took two years to finally beat it. Jonah cared and was a good person and all but he was a self-righteous pain in the butt too, and he didn't like her, he made that very clear, either that or as Mimi pointed out he was just stiff unwelcoming, obnoxious, and awkward in general as part of his personality and had nothing to do with her which she granted was entirely possible. When she pointed it out she made her promise to be polite and then threated a 5,000 word essay on the subject, an early bedtime and no recreational use of electronics. If it wouldn't be so hard to explain a sore ass to her coworkers at the Jeffersonian she'd almost rather get a spanking, but she wasn't going to get punished at all if she could help it. And except for random swats, she hadn't been spanked since she was 13. She certainly wasn't going to tempt fate by wishing for one. She'd had her mouth washed out, and she knew if she was outright rude, and not just less than polite, that would be part of the punishment as well.

"And he'll call the family court judge and get a hearing. Dr. Brennan you should get a lawyer that specializes in family law. The law firm that handles your affairs probably doesn't have what you need, any of their lawyers that family law would be used to handling messy multi-million divorce cases not social services you need to go to a law firm that specifically handles family law." Mimi said. "Sarah Walsh, has a good firm, but if you want to win this case go to Aaron Gideon, He's the best family lawyer in the city, he doesn't really do messy divorce case crap unless there's abuse, but when it comes to social services and adoption he's who you want."

"Thank you." Brennan said.

Everyone got their respective balls rolling, and luckily there were no murders for the next few days. Miranda "Mimi" Callahan, Dr. Temperance Brennan, and Penelope Bailey met with Jonah Amsterdam.

"I see everything's in order for you to get custody Dr. Brennan now all we need is a judge to sign off on it, let me see if I can get us a hearing sooner rather than later." He picks up the phone. "Ray, It's Jonah, what is Judge Murphy's calendar like, well I have a kid who's 15, she'd found her blood family, she's been in foster care since she was 10, she's in a good place now, but she doesn't want the chance that Social Services will yank her out of there until her older sister can get custody, Bio dad was a wanted fugitive for most of her life, and has never claimed custody, he arranged an illegal adoption, basically abandoning her. Next Friday 10 am. Thanks man. I'll send you the paperwork so you can put on her docket" He hangs up. They look at him. "Old friend we were in the same Scout troop together."

"Service to others is the rent we pay for our room here on earth." Bailey said "Mohamad Ali."

"Well put. You never think of Mohamad Ali of much of a philosopher, but true we should serve our fellow man. We are here for more than just ourselves." Jonah said. "I know a week and half seems like a long time, but really it's quite remarkable he was able to find us a time slot so quickly. I knew he'd help me out but it was more likely to be three weeks or four, as opposed to the six weeks to eight weeks if we'd done it by the book."

"Thank you Jonah, I know I haven't always been the most polite to you." Bailey said.

"You're polite than most of my clients, I know I come off as awkward and a bit obnoxious, but it's not my intention, it's part of my social anxiety, I'm working on it."

Aw, hell. Bailey was thinking no I really have to be polite to him. Or Mimi **_will_** spank between the meeting with Jonah and the hearing they got a case. A real interesting case, involving a headless corpse hacked into several manageable pieces in an industrial pool with algae growing on the bottom of it. When the young man who found the body parts urinated in the pool, it caused the water to turn purple. The team which includes Bailey, Dr. Sweets, and Brennan's latest intern Wendell Bray, make great strides in the case but still can't solve it because of the missing head, Dr. Hodgins asks an Institutionalized Zack Addy for help with the case causing the man to escape to offer his insights and the one clue needed to put the killer away. Angela, Zack, Hodgins and Cam go out to the diner. Bailey sits with Wendell.

"You're not staying are you?"

"There's no place for me here."

"Maybe not his place, but there is a place, I saw the way she looked at him, and I saw the way she interacted with you, and me when I was assisting in the last case, Dr. Brennan isn't ever going to pick a single intern because none of them are **_him_**. So you'll be back."

"Really?"

"Definitely."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Interned for 13 months at the Lightman group, I'm well-schooled on Micro-expressions, body language, and hidden emotions."

"Good to know."

"See you around Wendell."

'How are you getting home?"

"Bus…."

"I'll give you a ride."

"Cool, I got gas money, Hey I get paid way more than you do and I have a second job at a bakery, I'm just not old enough to get a learner's permit."

"Fair enough."


	2. Elevator Shafts, and Family Court

**Second chapter**

 **I do not own Bones. I love bones and I'm not sure what I would change, up until Pelant then I would start making serious changes. But My changes start in the 4th season, because if Bones were to have a full not a half-sister who was underage during the course of the series she would have be born no later than late July 1993, as The fugitive the movie ticket found with her mother premieres on August 6th, we're assuming she or whoever didn't go the first weekend and went a few weeks later say August 28th, (I picked that date because it's my mother's birthday) and the baby was born July 30th. She was privately adopted, and later ended up like Brennan in Foster care but unlike Brennan found a safe Haven. She like Brennan is a Genius, and was recognized at age and started going to college at age 9. And she would have graduated with a five year Master's degree program which do exist my cousin got one, at age 15. She got two, In Forensic art and Computer Forensics and Bachelor's in Psychology. Also I will be messing with Canon not seriously but character choices with be both changed and added as will the outcome of said choices, and thus the consequences of those outcomes further down the line. Some things will remain Christine and Michael Vincent with both be born, after that it's anyone's guess.**

The next case was on a Monday. Man they were coming to close for comfort. They just solved the last damn case 12 hours earlier. She was cranky she needed coffee, Good Old Fashioned unaltered Black coffee. She had a Big Purple Thermos full compliments of Mimi. Mimi always made her coffee, or hot chocolate depending on if she was on a coffee ban for whatever reason.

"So how was your night?" Angela asked.

"It was fine, you want some Croissants, made fresh today from Mimi's bakery…" held out a large pink bakery box with Mimi's bakery written on it.

"Sure, I don't suppose you're sharing the coffee." She opens up a bag and hand her a large croissant and take one of her own. "This is delicious…."

"I'll get you a cup of the Jeffersonian Coffee, I'll even make a pot of if there isn't one made, but this is Mimi's Special Double Extra Smooth and rich dark cinnamon Bakery Blend, She only makes this for me when I've been extra good and been extra nice to her this is the good stuff and I won't get another Thermos of this for weeks maybe months so I'd rather not share."

"I understand sweetie, I'd love a cup, I showed you were the break room is, all the mugs are right there, and so is the coffee maker light with Cream two sugars."

She came had to make a pot she was extra nice and decided to make the same blend she had in the Thermos. She 45 minutes later with cup of coffee made to Angela's specifications. She handed it to Angela. And then poured her own coffee into the lid of the Thermos.

"This is really good coffee, Sweetie, is that what took you so long?"

"I grew up in a bakery, I know how to make coffee, and I made the same blend that's in the Thermos. I thought I'd be extra nice. It's just regular coffee, it's what Mimi does to it once she gets it. I also know how to make pretty much any kind of dessert you can imagine from scratch, and perfect breakfast pastries."

'You make these?"

"Yeah, it's not usually my job, but about once or twice a week Mimi needs help with baking the pastries, and breads early in the morning it's not a big deal just think of it like cleaning the bathroom or doing laundry just chores every kid has to do."

Angela laughs. "I guess. Does this mean once or twice a week I get pastries?"

'Mimi always makes extra. I can bring in extra for you guys it's no big deal, I used to bring a couple of dozen pastries for my study groups. At least until Dr. Brennan gets custody." She frowns.

"You're not happy about that are you?"

"No it makes sense, Mimi is pushing 70, she's already had two total knee replacements, and she has high blood pressure for which she takes medication and is and is on a low fat, low salt, no cholesterol diet, she's also even though she is my legal guardian still just a foster parent and the situation is at its core, temporary as much as we'd like to pretend otherwise after four years, Brennan is healthy and young as long she is a blood relative once she gains custody, it will be set in stone and should anything happen such as her ending up in a chronic vegetative state with little to no brain activity or for some unfathomable reason incarceration, or death all she needs is paperwork indicating who my caregivers will be and I will not end up in the hands of social Services, Mimi has no ability to provide for such possibilities, if anything should happen to her, I **_will_** go back into the system. And while one of the other houses was not horrible, they were just cold and a little too perfect, the other house was not something I want to repeat anytime soon."

"You are a lot like your sister you know that?" Angela said taking a sip of coffee.

'In what way?"

"That entire speech was classic Brennan."

"I only do it when I'm really scared about it something, My Mom did it too. She had severe social anxiety most of her life. Not the best for people who want to be surgeons but she found coping mechanisms, mostly by speaking formally, and metering her in speech she eventually grew out of it, and only needed to do it when she needed to stem a panic attack."

"Really?"

"Yeah, She was smart My Mom, She graduated Medical School when she was 22, and she adopted she was young she was risking her career, to throw a baby in the mix she must have trusted Max very much."

"Or she loved you very much." Angela said.

"Oh, She did, She loved me fiercely Angela, but I have no idea how my mother convinced anyone I was her natural child, My Mother was just south of six foot, Golden Blonde, Fair Irish Skin that would burn with even the hint of sun, piercing green eyes, and she despite her height there was never any doubt that she was a woman she had curves in all the right places. If I had managed to grow up into my teen years alongside her, I would no doubt resent all the teenage boys attention on her."

Angela laughs. "No Doubt, She sounds."

"Hot."

"Yeah."

"She worked her way through Medical School as an Underwear Model, I think Grey's anatomy used her as an example when they created Isobel Stevens character, they just changed prodigy who has kid in residency and criminal father with pregnancy in teen years and trailer park childhood, although personally I think My mother's story would have made better ratings, hot socially awkward bone cracking prodigy Murder, criminal father in jail for life asking for reconciliation, daughter left orphaned, much better than their story, I mean who cuts an LVAD wire?"

Angela laughs. "You Watch Grey's anatomy?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a guilty pleasure, it's good writing, the cast is all seriously hot even the old people, and I kind want to root for Meredith Grey, even though more than half the crap that happens to her is her damn own fault, and she doesn't need therapy she needs someone to knock some sense into her, but then so do half the characters, I like to write fan fiction where Bailey or Callie or a character from another fandom knocks some sense into one of the characters."

"You Write fan fiction?"

"Sometimes, it's a pressure valve, Being a 15 years old, in an adult world gets to you. I have an adult credentials but I'm not an adult. When In the Master's Degree program I was smarter and more knowledge then my peers, but no one wanted to work with me, My teachers loved me but they didn't want to mentor me because they knew it was unlikely I would get a job in the real world and I they knew that would come back to haunt them, I can only work 40 hours a week, you know the kind of risk Dr. Saroyan took allowing you to hire me, I'm sure she did, the defense if I testify will attempt and fail to tear me apart because of my age, foster care background, biological parents background, traumatic childhood. It's all fair game because I'm a child, they don't question Dr. Brennan's background and Traumatic childhood every time she testifies but they will question mine because I'll still technically a child."

"I don't even know what to say to that." Angela said. Bailey looked out the door.

"The remains are here. We need to get to work. Since the skull isn't even close to being reconstructed yet, do you want me to be out there with the human Dementors?"

Cam enters the room "Ms. Bailey I assume you are referring to Mr. Fisher please refrain from referring to coworkers as soul-sucking dark creatures from Harry Potter."

"So, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dungeons and Dragons and Charmed would be okay then?" Bailey quipped.

Angela snorted. "Please refrain from referring to your coworkers as dark-creatures of any kind." Cam replied but with a very large sparkle in her eyes and her lips was twicked

"I apologize Dr. Saroyan it was unprofessional of me. I will show Mr. Fisher the respect he deserves, the same respect I would expect and want others to show me."

"Thank you Ms. Bailey, now we have a remains to examine." And Examine they did.

Tuesday in the middle of case she did a little research when she was forced to go home early because of her hours, she thought it was ridiculous she could only work 40 hours in a week. Wednesday she came into work and gave her sister a stack of files.

'I don't know what I'm looking at Ms. Bailey."

"Penelope, Temperance this is very personal. One of Jonah's superiors who I discovered is the one blocking Mimi from adopting me, and attempted to block me from receiving my inheritance from my Mom and attempted to have me removed from Mimi's care when she had her angina, and might be at the hearing is the son of the man who our father killed in prison in 1966, Edward Crane Jr."

"I see." Inwardly Temperance was furious this man made a child's life in Foster care more difficult because of a grudge against their father. He obviously couldn't do anything overt, she just was thankful Angina is nothing too serious and most judges know that. She was always very angry at Max. It was irrational and she knew it was irrational but if her father had been who she originally thought Matthew Brennan, Science teacher but then her sister wouldn't exist at all. She was being irrational and she knew it. While working she showed the files her sister created to Booth, who made some calls and to her lawyer.

On Thursday they solved the case. It was a couple from the office who were to date that the office manager was going to report, and the woman was just trying to stop from reporting, she through a stapler at and accidentally hit an undiagnosed an Aneurism to rupture and killing her, they together opened up the elevator and through her down. If she hadn't been such a truly horrible human being she would still be alive, even if it was just a spur of the moment murder. Bailey thinks.

After the case Bailey goes home, Brennan goes out with Booth.

"What are you thinking Bones?"

"I'm not sure I will be what my sister needs, Booth she is happy with Ms. Callahan but I refuse to leave her in the system like Russ did to me. Miranda Callahan is a decent kind, wonderful foster mother, but her health isn't the best, she's had episodes of angina, and she has high blood pressure, that's an invitation to a heart attack booth, and she knows it. She loves my sister and has taken good care of my her for four years when she can easily just been in it for the stipend I've had Cam contact the best cardiologist Money can buy, I'm going to make sure she continues to live so she can be in Penelope's life for many years to come."

"Is it Penelope or it is Bailey?" Booth asks.

"I think at Work it should be Ms. Bailey or Bailey, when she came to talk to me about the files she mentioned that's the way she preferred it, I think Miranda calls her Penelope, but everyone else she's known since she was 11 has called her by her last name, calling her Penelope of Penny, denotes a familial relationship rather than a professional one but at work she prefers the use of her last name, it actually makes a great deal of sense."

"Booth what if she acts out, she's much more socially in tune that I was, and while I didn't act out I certainly had my rebellions against my foster families. I did get in an awful lot of fights with the other children especially those I considered bullies."

"She won't get in fight Bones she knows she has to be able to testify in front of a judge and jury, she won't do anything to endanger that."

"What about drinking, children her age often have false identification and go to clubs they are too young to get into and drink to excess."

"You deal with it if it happens Bones like any parent, everyone makes mistakes and I'm sure both you and your sister will, it's how you deal with them together that makes you who you are, Besides she doesn't seem like the type to go to a club with a fake ID Bones, she seems like the type that would use the fake ID to buy the alcohol at the store than throw a party at your house when we're out of town on case and she's maxed out on hours, charge the kids 10 bucks a head, and then clean it all up without you ever knowing."

He was joking but she was regarding him seriously. "She'll stay with Angela when we go out of town on cases, My sister I'm sure is much too intelligent and creative to throw something as plebian as a house party but I have no doubt she would do something rebellious in my absence, and I'd rather remove the temptation and have her stay with Angela."

"I was kidding about the house party Bones, she's more likely to stop cleaning, and doing laundry until the last possible second and eating really unhealthy foods in front of the television while watching movies you wouldn't approve of way too late at night, she's too responsible too do anything worse than that. You don't earn two Master's degrees at the age 15 by being irresponsible."

"She was 14 Booth when she earned them not 15, she got her degrees in June and her Birthday and July."

"But you see my point."

"Yes, Booth, I still think it best she stay with Angela. Especially since Social Services will be checking on my progress for the first few months, and her not having supervision will not look good."

"Whatever you say Bones."

The next morning at 9:15 Dr. Temperance Brennan was at the family court already waiting, Miranda Callahan, Aaron Gideon and Her sister were already there. They all had coffee, although Bailey was frowning.

Temperance was worried.

"What's wrong?"

"She wouldn't give me coffee this morning."

"You were wired when you woke up Penelope you didn't need coffee." Ms. Callahan said. "Temperance since we have 45 minutes since ten o'clock and we'll undoubtedly be called late, why don't we talk?"

"Of course?' they all sat down. "Penelope is going to draw, we've lost her concentration until we call her name, and anyway what do you want to know?"

"You got her when she was 11 what do you know about her previous foster homes?"

"One wasn't abusive just kind of cold, they liked things perfect and shiny, and she was good at pretending to be those things, very good, she was already in college, after all, they were professors, but she got appendicitis and the relationship ended."

"After she recovered from the hospital she ended up with the Davidsons, they had three girls, and two boys all between 9 and 14, the mother was in denial and father was sexually abusing the two other girls, and while he never her according to your sister, and the investigation bears that out…"

"He did sexually abuse her?"

"He was charged with sexually abusing all three girls, there were signs, no outward physical signs, but signs, he never actually raped them, but as I'm sure you know there are other kids of abuse."

"Yes."

"And before he could be tried he was killed, his penis and hands cut off while he was alive, and he was burned alive."

Temperance knew it was her father, and she couldn't bring herself to be sorry for his demise or his manner or death, she could bring herself to be sorry for Deputy Director Kirby, Pam Noonan and Gil Lapin not for this man. Then she thought back to the few times in foster she was sexually abused when she should have been protected and realized that even though he was most like a victim at some point she just couldn't see him as one he had hurt her little sister, and even though her father was wrong to kill him, she couldn't feel the least bit sorry for him foster parents were supposed to protect their charges not hurt them.

"Where there any leads?"

"None, but I am not crying over his death, Sexual predators are not worth my time to worry about protecting."

"All life is precious." Temperance said.

"Yes but some is a little more precious than others."

"What is she like?"

The older woman smiles. "She's intelligent, kind, compassionate, stubborn, she patient until someone doesn't get the point she's trying to make, she's obsessive about whatever intellectual pursuit she is pursuing at the time, she can be childish at times usually when she's tired or someone is not grasping the point she's trying to make, she's sarcastic and can be a tad disrespectful at times but a pop on the bottom will take care of that."

"You spank her?"

"I've only spanked her once, when she was 12, but I do give her plenty of swats as reminders for her to behave herself."

"What did she do when she was 12?"

"Her Behavior and attitude were building for weeks, and she was not doing what she was supposed to be doing, making my life and her own more difficult. She needed an attitude adjustment. She needed to understand that I wouldn't condone her behavior and that just because she went to school with 19 and 20 year old who don't have anyone to ride herd on them doesn't mean she got to behave like them."

"I suppose it was logical to spank her in that instance, but I'm not sure I could ever use corporal punishment on any child in my care."

"Every parent is different Temperance. I only used the flat of my hand when I spanked her, and I did it over her pajama bottoms, My own Mother used a hairbrush or a wooden spoon over my bare-bottom I couldn't do that to her I considered it excessive, and more than what was needed. I've swat her plenty of time before and since, But I've never given her another spanking it wasn't needed, she hasn't earned one in my book, she's come close, which is why on occasion I've given her a handful of swats and stuck her in a corner to remind her to behave like a child"

She won't tell her some of things that was done to her foster care. The car trunk wasn't the worst and although she bears no physical scars, and she had been beaten by some foster family with kicks and punches and hits with objects but there was one family who like her new friend's mother used to use a hairbrush and a wooden spoon but they definitely used the punishment to excess they had very High standards of what good behavior was, and it was really impossible for any kid to meet them, but there were hugs, pleasant conversation, general consideration and she knows they cared about her. It was except for the bruised Gluteus Maximus most of the time, a very pleasant place to live as far as foster homes go she was 17 at that point and had been in Foster care for almost three years she was in her senior year and she was hoping it was her last placement and she was trying to ride out the clock, and even with the bruises it nice to have someone care what you ate for lunch, and what time you came home from school, be excited when you got a good grade on a test. She hadn't had those things in years. So she stayed and didn't report them until they got a second foster child toward the end of her senior year, she saw the bruises on her 7 year old foster brother. Then she reported it. She spent the last few weeks in the system in a group home not a foster home, and she wasn't sure what happened to the boy. Then she graduated and went to Northwestern. It wasn't her own bruises that turned her against corporal punishment it was the boy's bruised backside that completely turned her off to practice, if there's one thing Temperance Brennen is good at is ignoring her own Pain, But the whole state of the boy's backside would forever haunt her as surely as every set of remains she ever identified and look of her empty childhood home on Christmas Morning after being abandoned it left her forever against corporal punishment. **"** Well, I think I will stick her in a corner when she behaves like a child, but I do not believe I will use corporal punishment. **"**

"I understand Temperance." She squeezed her shoulder, and Temperance Brennan just wasn't exactly sure what Miranda understood.

Her father showed up last minute, so did Booth, and Angela, Eventually they were called in front of the judge, Edward Crane was there, Judge Murphy was presiding her Court Services officer having briefed her on Mister Crane's relationship with the child's father last night but he also showed him the times the man interfered in her life, and what he was trying to do now. It was a huge coincidence but she couldn't believe it. A man who was supposed to be protecting children targeting one. She saw Judge Winsome from Criminal Court sitting in the back as well as two DC Detectives who were here to take him in for questioning he did commit several crimes by targeting her as he had and although they could arrest him on the spot, they were going over his case files for the last 17 years with a fine tooth comb her and in Kentucky to see if he ever played fast and loose with the rules before or if seeing the child of the man who murdered his father in prison was just too much for him and he snapped, they started the proceedings. Crane began to speak.

"Are we sure we want to put this girl her sister's custody?"

Now Judge Murphy was pissed the Fuck off, She was foster kid herself granted she was adopted at three years of age and doesn't remember anything but the warm embrace of a loving supportive family but many of her siblings do remember and not all of their stories were as nice as Penelope Bailey's, and she knows there's sexual and some physical abuse in her past she's seen the file, but she hasn't been raped, or tortured she has no disfiguring scars and she **_was_** able to live her dreams, and find a loving and supportive safe haven for the last few years before being reunited with her biological family. She's worked in the system long enough to know how many Foster kids wish for that even if they'd never admit it and how many, many more are too beaten down by the system to bother.

"Mister Crane are you suggesting that we do not reunite a foster child with her older sister, a Hard-working, pillar of the community who solves crimes for the living?"

"Her father signed away his parental rights?" Crane said.

"Temperance Brennan the last time I checked was not Max Keenan and when he did that he was trying to protect himself and his children from a rogue government agent, as far as I can tell Max Keenan has not applied to reinstate his parental rights, this is between the court and Dr. Brennan, Current Mr. Gideon?"

Mr. Gideon stands. "Mr. Keenan feels he would not make a good parent for his youngest child after over 15 years on the road, or be able to connect with her the same level that his oldest daughter would since they are both employed at the Jeffersonian, he also feels that Dr. Brennan would be able to provide a much more stable home that he would. But he looks forward to being a part of her life once more, at least as much as she allows."

"Mr. Crane I see no problem with the petition to have Dr. Brennan granted custody of Penelope Bailey, Temporary Custody is granted to Dr. Temperance Brennan once the Home visits and assessments are made and completed full custody will be awarded, and in Four Months the Minor's relationship with Social Services will hopefully be ended forever."

Temperance Brennan Smiled she never worked with Jennifer Murphy but she had a solid reputation as a good family court judge. Who was innovative, beyond creative and did anything for the kids who came through her court room, even if it wasn't strictly by the book including handing down a sentence of 40 hours of Show tunes to noise ordinance violators (I Got that from Judging Amy.) and painting murals in the children's ward of the hospital to graffiti artists. While she was celebrating with her group she saw Edward Crane Jr. lead away in handcuffs.

Angela and Mimi had designed the room Penelope, it was up to date, and perfect for her. Truth was because she could only work 5 to 8 hours a day, or 40 hours a week. She was scheduled at the Jeffersonian Most Mondays through Fridays and had her weekends Free, unless she didn't work a full 40 hours that week and then she would get some weekend hours that weekend as well. They had to accommodate her schedule at least for six months and then she could work any hours she wanted provided Dr. Brennan as her legal guardian allowed her to. Brennan knows Angela didn't realize what she was asking when she asked Dr. Saroyan to hire her sister, but she knows. If even the slightest thing went wrong, before she turned 18 that would be bad enough but if happened before she turned 16 and was still a foster child, it would have been disastrous for the lab. Now as Dr. Brennan's legal responsibility, anything even as simple as a twisted ankle or something as horrible as what happened that Christmas with Valley Fever wouldn't be as much of a problem would have been a nightmare if she was under 16 and still in foster care, Dr. Saroyan was taking a very large risk on a brilliant mind who happened to be the best candidate for the job because in six months most of the day to day problems of her being in the lab would go away, and in two and half years every reason for her not to have hired her would disappear. And none of the other candidates were capable of doing the job, and these were all the candidates with the correct credentials in the DC Metropolitan area. To fill the position they were going to actively head hunt, if they had to do that knowing the Jeffersonian Board given the actual position as it wasn't one that required a doctorate or a scientific background, they would simply cut funding to the position since they feel it isn't strictly necessary on her sister's second night in her home, they had case. Brennan worked on her book with Angela's help. Last night her sister slept at Miranda's they moved her things in today, and finished around 4, and her sister hasn't left her room since everyone left. The door to the guest room opened and her sister immerged. Angela didn't think the girl could look younger if she tried. Her glasses were crooked, she was wearing Little mermaid Pajama pants, and a purple Willie Wonka T-Shirt under a Purple Zebra Stripe robe, and she was wearing light lavender bunny slippers.

"Penelope you're already in your Pajamas it's not even 6:30….." Temperance scolded.

"I'm not going anywhere Temperance if I knew Angela was still here I would have stayed dressed. Temperance, Angela are you hungry I could make a Vegetable Lasagna…."

"Penelope I am the adult you're the child, it's my responsible to provide you with food we're going to order Chinese and you can order whatever you want."

"I like Roasted Pork and Mushrooms, brown rice and spring Rolls." Penelope said.

"I also like Spring rolls, and Vegetable Lo Mein, Angela?"

"I'll have General Tso's Chicken Sweetie, and instead of a Spring roll, I'll have a Shrimp roll."

"Very Well Angela I'll go place the order….." Brennan said. "

"Temperance could you order extra white rice." Penelope asked.

"Why you ordered brown rice?'"

"Mimi and I always ate Brown rice, but ordered extra white so we could make Rice Pudding with it." Penelope said. Temperance nodded and placed the order.

"So, Penn Since we're all here why don't you tell me and your sister a bit about yourself."

"Not much to tell, really."

"No, that's not true. Do you have any friends?"

"Yes, I have friends from when I lived with my Mom, Teddy and Carrie, I have foster care friends, Jax and Bex, and I have my College friends, Brice, Callahan, Ellison, Grey, Parker, & Garcia."

"What's your favorite meal?" Angela asked.

"Well that depends on the time of day, if you're going out or staying home, the time of year…." Angela laughed.

"Just answer the question." Angela laughs.

"Oh, Well, I haven't had it in a couple of years, since my Mom died but Biscuits, redeye gravy and home fries are my favorite meal, she used to make it for me when for breakfast or sometimes in the middle of the night whenever she got off shift. She never had time to teach me the recipe."

Angela smiled. "I know how to make it sweetie, I'll teach you."

Temperance interrupted. "It's a very unhealthy meal, Angela I'm not sure I want Penelope eating it."

Penelope intervened "Everything in Moderation Temperance, I mean that's boring besides something you just need to indulge, get a little bit of comfort, did Ruth make anything you Miss?"

Temperance thought and smiled. "Yes, She made this very lean Pot Roast, with homemade mashed Potatoes, carrots that would just melt in your mouth, and Homemade Sour dough biscuits, and she always made Chocolate cream pie for dessert, because she knew I didn't like my fruit cooked."

"My favorite dish of Mimi's is Beef Stroganoff, She used to make it for me when I was sad." They stayed up late talking, but soon Midnight rolled around.

"Penelope you should go to bed." Her sister said.


	3. The Halloween in the Jeffersonian

**Third Chapter**

Getting to the Jeffersonian by Bus, not long before her sister, Penelope was dressed in Comfortable Purple Jeans, Black fashion Boots, and a light purple sweater. She went to her locker and got out her lab coat, and dumped her things and then went to Angela's office.

"Good Morning, Angela."

"Morning, Sweetie….took the Bus in the morning?"

"I don't mind, I've been taking the bus since I was 10. Although Temperance doesn't want me riding it at certain times of night, and in certain parts of the city."

"That's to protect you, Bailey."

"I can protect myself, I've been riding the public transportation system unhindered for years."

"Mimi let you go wherever you wanted?"

"Well, no she drove me if she didn't like where I was going and I had to go there, or stopped me from going if I didn't have to go."

"Well, that's all Brennan is trying to do."

"I know it's just hard, I really don't like being told what to do…."

"Sweetie, that's just you being 15, no 15 year old likes being told what to do." Bailey looks out the door.

"The remains are here." they went outside to examine the remains there was only half the remains, She always countered Vincent's facts with facts of her own. Annoying her sister, but getting Vincent to concentrate and work better. The case took a turn when they discovered the remains had undergone a sex change, and used to be a famous televangelist and become a small town pastor. She went to the funeral with Booth and Her sister. Afterward she spoke with the Pastor's son.

"I like what you said, I'm Penelope." She extends her hand.

"Ryan, welcome you came with Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan."

"Temperance is my older sister but I was also on the team that investigated your father's death."

"Thank you."

"I didn't do much, I'm really a low lev…."

"I'm sure you're more important than you think. Do you believe?"

"Yes, my sister doesn't, but my adopted Mother was Southern Baptist, and I was raised Episcopalian the last four years, but I have a difficult relationship with God, I know he exists and I just but with some of the things that have happened to me, I've been pretty pissed with him."

"I don't think you're alone in that, I was very angry when my father disappeared, angry at God, and a trappings of the church I grew up in."

She nodded. Temperance called for her. "It looks like that's my cue to leave, I hope you find what you're looking for Ryan."

"You too, Penelope."

She left. When she got home her sister confronted her. "You're religious."

"More like spiritual, I was raised Southern Baptist by My Mom and then Episcopalian by Mimi and I continue to go to services but I'm not sure one religion has it completely right, and I do have some serious issues with the bible's accuracy, but it's the message that's important not the words."

"Message?"

"Old Testament, Don't piss off God, New Testament Take the lord Jesus into your heart and live by his ideals and you'll go to Heaven."

"And Do you?"

"Don't lie, don't cheat, or steal, be kind to others, help people when you can, Judge not lest ye be judged, I more or less follow the teachings of messages of the bible, while not taking it so literally. Unlike most Christians I believe it was inspired by God, but written man who put his own spin on it, as has everyone who's translated it since."

"Stands to reason, I just don't see how you can believe in an All-powerful Supernatural Being that supposedly created the universe.'

"Because if this is all there is, at the end of our lives, we check out and we have nothing to show for it, if people suffer for no reason, if people die too young, and there's no plan, no reason, no destiny, no grand design, then I am just a kid who kept getting screwed over for no reason, and I'm not sure I can accept that."

Temperance face softened. "You have not kept getting screwed…."

"My Birth parents ditched me, My Adopted mother was killed in front of me, My first foster family didn't work out didn't expect it to, my second foster family all kinds of abuse there, I end up at Mimi's which was great, but that asshole Crane kept me from being adopted, he targeted me, I may be Young and already have my degrees but a lot of things can happen to a girl when you're young and in academia….."

"I know….." Brennan said.

"I always had Mimi in my corner, but that didn't mean they didn't happen and a lot of the time, the fact that I was an underage foster child worked against me."

"I'm sure it did, I understand and I'm disparaging you for believing just trying to understand."

"I'm hard to explain I was just raised to believe and I believe, and it makes me feel safe."

The next day, her sister drove her to the Lab, they didn't have a case, so they worked on a set of remains from Modular Bone Storage. Wendell was their Intern. She liked Wendell a lot, she was attracted to him. She knew she couldn't be with him, she was 15, and he was in his early to mid-20s, she wasn't stupid, and she wouldn't want to be with a man who would break those kinds of laws, and be with her before she was emotionally ready. There was reason even though she liked the character of Angel, she liked him better on his own show and thought the relationship between him and Buffy was wrong. She wondered If Agent Booth knows he has a famous lookalike, I mean him and David Boreanz don't look exactly alike, there are differences. And David is on the Cop show now, Feds about an FBI emotion driven loyal ex-Army FBI Agent and his Logical Book-smart ex-Neuroscientist partner, their dynamic is very similar to the one between booth and her sister. She was working on the Angelator, when Angela, spoke to her.

"So what are you going to wear to the Jeffersonian Halloween Party?"

"Halloween Party?"

"Yeah, we have it every year, its donors, staffs, we all have to go. Last year was pretty much a disaster, but Cam still put her foot down we still have to go."

"I've never been to a Halloween party before….."

"What about trick or treating when you were little….." Angela asked.

"My Mom was always too busy, but I had class parties and I dressed up for them in kindergarten and first grade, I didn't get pulled out of school until the end of 1st grade when I was 7…they actually thought I was dyslexic because I was having trouble doing the work, so they tested me, and I tested so far off the charts, that they had to further test me, and what they found, well, I got special tutors, and I graduated high school two years later."

"I'm Sorry there wasn't much childhood in your childhood."

"There is was, a lot more then I think there might have been if I had anyone but Mimi as a foster parent, she let me be a kid, mostly by being a real parent, setting boundaries, and sticking to them. My Mom did that too, she wasn't as strict as Mimi, but she set boundaries and didn't let me get away with anything. They were also very good for a hug, and were just there for me….My Mom's eyes were laughing you know, you know how some peoples are piercing, and some are haunted, and some kind, and some are cold, Hers were unless she was in doctor Mode, were laughing, when she was doctor were serious but most of the time hers were laughing…..even when the rest of her face was serious."

"That's a good memory."

"Yeah, I have a lot of good memories of my Mom to balance out my last memory of her, she was very supportive of my going to college, of going into computers and forensic art. I mean I was 10 when I chose my degree program she talked to me to make sure I was sure and then completely supported me. She loved me very much, She was tough Southern Redneck woman who was a badass Ortho Rock Star, and She modeled her way through College and Med School, She had lots of money because of that and her Ortho Career, and she won a medical award once, for a procedure she invented that allowed her to literally rebuild a set of legs for a deformed patient….I'm sure as a forensic anthropologist Temperance would know about it made just about every medical journal…."

"I'm sure she has, so your Mom was the basis for Izzie Stephens?"

"Pretty much she grew up in a trailer park, in Charlotte, South Carolina, her dad was in and out of prison most of her life, she was raised by a single Mom, she graduate high school at my age, and put herself through college and Medical School modeling, it took a little longer, but she was 24 when she graduated medical school, and she was a third year resident when I came into the picture, she was so she 27, It's not like I didn't know I was adopted, I mean it was pretty obvious My Mom looked a 5'11 blonde goddess, I mean I know I'm not unattractive those were so good genes me and Temperance got, but I've always been unbelievably short for my age, and I stopped growing at 5'3, when I was 11. I am very tiny in stature, I have just like Temperance except for my size, and my hair is darker."

Temperance entered. "Max said you get your stature from our Maternal grandmother, Who was 5'1, and our Maternal Aunts who were 5'2 and 5'3, and you get our dark hair from our mother who was had dark brown hair, so does Russ. Are you almost done with the reconstruction of the Remains found at Grand Central Station during the remodeling of the structure?"

"Yes, Angela just needs to review my work since she's my immediate supervisor, and then I need to run it through facial recognition." She knew got it right she knew it he's a 6'0, 190 pound 42 year old male, but so much more.

"That Might be difficult given the condition of the remains, it's my estimation that they were down there since the 1920s at least."

"Were there any personal affects with the remains?" She asked.

"Yes, Some. Booth and I are reviewing them now. I would like to see them as well."

"Of course you and Angela will get both get to see them."

"Thank you."

"Of course, I will take you to pick out a costume after work next week, I myself need to pick out a new costume as I can't wear my old costume."

"Temperance, when will I meet our brother?"

"I will try and arrange something, I must get back to the remains." After much research Penelope identified the remains as much by luck but by skill. A Sandhog by the name of Alfred Malone Went missing in 1925, and he had an ID number 2234, same the remains and same kind of equipment. Alfred Malone came from a family, he had, had a Wife, married son and grandson when he went missing, still had a Great-great-great grandson, Charlie who wanted his remains, to bury. Charlie was himself a Sandhog in New York, and a Union Rep, but his wife was a lawyer so he was a little wealthier.

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan, My family's been worried what happened to him for long time, he wasn't the type of man to run out on his family, My Great-grandfather had just been born, he was just a grandfather he was just made a foreman. He was murdered?" Mr. Malone said.

"It appears negligence was what killed him, it was Concussive blast to the head but from the angle it doesn't appear deliberate, most likely from an explosion and then he was placed in a side tunnel, and forgotten about. I wouldn't hazard a guess as to why it was covered up, but in your line of work accidents happen, it's tragic, but it's an accepted part of your job, so there must have been some sort of negligence that could be proven."

Charlie nodded. "Or a scared Newby, we may never know."

"I don't like leaving an investigation unfinished, Mr. Malone."

"There's nothing else you can Dr. Brennan, I'm taking My great-great-great grandfather home to be buried and placing him next to his wife of 23 years…."

The 'case' ended and Temperance Brennan was extremely unsatisfied. That night she made Mac and Cheese for dinner, and she and Penelope ate together. Temperance had wine and Penelope had her Blenheim Ginger Ale.

"I called Russ, he's going to bring Amy and the Girls up for Thanksgiving."

"Good, I'd like to meet them."

"I'm also looking at Alternative Housing arrangements."

"What? Why? What's wrong with your apartment?"

"Nothing it was quite comfortable for one person but I think I need something larger for the two of us."

"Are you going to get a House?"

"I considered it, but since it is just the two of us, and neither one of us are home much I will most likely just get a larger apartment."

"Makes sense. Make sure whatever house you get is on the bus route."

"I will drive you or have one of my interns drive you if the apartment is inaccessible, but when you're 16 I'm getting you a car, most likely a Toyota Highlander Hybrid."

"You don't have….."

"I want to." It was already Thursday, they ended up watching some episodes of I Love Lucy together, and then Penelope went to bed. The next day, went back the lab, and had more bones from storage this time a World War II solider. They identified him as Corporal John James Callahan, US Marine Corps. He was bayonetted most likely by a Japanese solider, on Okinawa, he had no children but his younger brother Daniel was still alive and Chief Surgeon at Inova Fairfax Hospital.

"Thank You, Dr. Brennan. I was only 12, when Johnny left for Pacific….and I always wondered what happened to him, I named my boys Johnny and Jimmy, I missed him terribly…..he was always my hero long before he signed up. You brought me and my family closure, Dr. Brennan."

"You're Welcome, I'm Sorry for your loss."

"We knew he was dead, I'm just glad he's finally home."

Sunday rolled around, and Mimi picked up Penelope for church. She attended. After church they went out to lunch. And then she came home. Monday they had another body from Modular bone storage and Daisy Wick, ugh. These set of remains were found under the foundation of house in Falls Church, Virginia when they tried to remodel. The foundation was laid in the 1950, as part of the Post War housing Boom. The body was of a Young girl approximately 18 year old, and there were fetal bones with her. So She was pregnant, Booth was called in this was a murder investigation now. They found out that the house was built by Martinson Construction, they identified the girl as Sarah Westfall, whose boyfriend Calvin Larkin was on Martin's crew. Booth was pretty sure it wasn't him, He wanted to marry Sarah even though he wasn't the father of her baby and part of him still loved her, even though he found new love and was happy him with his wife and family. So that leaves the father of her baby. They had her diary thanks to her little sister, who still lived in the area, and never gave up hope, and the father of the baby was actually her high school teacher who had been arrested in 1991, for attacking a girl at a school Falls Church, she attacked back and won. She was a Karate Champion. He's out of prison and a registered sex offender. They went and saw him, and got him to confess to the murder he went back to prison.

The next remains from Bone storage, was a girl her age. She was 15, and she's been strangled to death, and raped. She was short, brunette, and most likely brown eyed, she was a singer in show choir from the Mid-west the remains had been found in DC, because of a National Show Choir Competition in 1988. The Semen found belonged to serial rapist David Quinlan who was put to death for the rapes and murders of 17 young Women in Virginia in 2001.

Finally it was time to get their costumes. She decided chose to dress as a Indiana Jones Marion Ravenswood outfit, Lost Ark was one of her favorite movies even if Crystal skull was hugely disappointing no matter how hot Shia was in it. She helped her sister, go as Irene Adler and Booth who was also with them, as Sherlock Holmes. Irene Adler was the only woman smarter then Sherlock Holmes, even if she was only in one story, she loved Sherlock Holmes she had the entire collection of stories and every television Series and Movie made. She was especially fond of Elementary on CBS, and of course the British Sherlock. She thought her sister and Booth belonged together she knew Angela agreed and so did most everyone else in the lab. She was pretty sure Booth had already admitted it to himself, but that her sister hadn't let the thought into the walls she built up. They picked out their costumes.

The Halloween party was boring, it was mostly snoozing donors, she held tight to her drink, since they didn't have Blenheim's, she ordered a Virgin Mary. She mostly spoke to Wendell.

"So, why did you choose Forensic Art and Computer Forensics?"

"Well, I've always been an good in art, I also have several paintings at gallery downtown, and computers come easy to me, but I have a sense of justice, My Mother, My Adopted Mother was the daughter of a career criminal he had spent much of his life in and our prison when he was finally paroled and got a decent job and was supporting his family legally he was murdered in a home invasion protecting his family, and then My Mom was murdered in front me, I was already in the program by then but it just steeled my resolve. I never wanted to be on the front lines, and Computers and Art are more my thing that bones and bodies…how about you?"

"Well, Bones are my thing. I've always known it was what I wanted to study skeletons even before I knew the name of what I wanted to do."

She nodded. "I can tell, my sister will probably never tell you but she's very impressed with you."

"She told me once."

"Then you really must have impressed her."

"You have gotten to know her very well, in a very short amount of time."

"It's My training from Dr. Foster, and Dr. Lightman I know how to tell when people are lying and the emotions behind the lies but I also know to profile. The Profiling was more Dr. Foster."

"That's pretty impressive."

"I'm glad you think so, my sister thinks psychology is a soft science, although she has respect for Dr. Lightman because he studied many different cultures to get his findings, and she considers him more of a cultural anthropologist than a psychologist, but she considers Cultural Anthropology a soft science as well, but it's better than Psychology in her eyes."

"You really care what she thinks."


End file.
